Kami's plight Piccolo's family
by Alalaya2
Summary: Kami wants to be rid of Piccolo once and for all but he can't do it without leaving the earth without a guardian so he asks for help from an unlikely person. what will happen when the Allspark and her crew turn his world upside down as she raises Piccolo Jr from the start?
1. Kami

Venatrix Mortes Allspark, the Mortal Huntress, Goddess of Balance, Queen of Cybertron, Mate to Unicron and Primus, Mother to Redrun Prime, adopted sister of Optimus prime and Caption America, adopted mother to The Hikari and Yamis along with the Kiba brothers of Yugioh, Jack Frost, Merlin, and King Arthur. She is an Aunt to Harry potter, Danny Phantom, Ace, Luffy, and Sabo, a friend of Jazzy the Chaos angle of Cybertron along with a few other goddesses' and a Mother of power. Was a collector of a sorts; but she doesn't collect material things in a scene she collects interesting people that would thrive in her strange family. Ever scenes Venatrix had become the Allspark she had started to pick up people for her family starting with a dead Sunstreaker and working her way through the autobots to the decepticons.

When the people of Cybertron were finally at peace she traveled to other dimensions picking up family along the way but even with the very large family she had. She still looked for more, so when the Kami contacted her about his nephew Piccolo Jr well it didn't take much prompting for her to action and made him her new son. In fact Venatrix had always been fascinated with Piccolo and probable would have tried to take him in on her own at some point even if Kami not contacted her for the job.

# * * * * * * * * * *#

The day started with Wheeljack and Seto opening a portal to the shadow realm to study how its energies interacted to spark energy and had loosed a baby blue eye's dragon into the lab. So they were chasing it around the lab and Jazzy and the Sparklings joined in adding to the destruction of the running dragon. Then the human solders that were allowed into the Cybertorn hanger tried to stop the sparklings with no success only adding more of a mess. Jazzy nearly ran over Venatrix when she exited the kitchen with her morning cup of tea; this was the last straw for a waking Venatrix and she chased after the group chasing the dragon but not before sending said dragon back to its home. Jazzy watched as her friends eye twitched in irritation "Clean up this mess before I make you all suffer." She hissed; it was way too early for her to be dealing with crap like this she thought as she went back to nursing her cup of tea. "Why couldn't have this waited until noon?" she wined well sipping her tea Venatrix was a lot of things a morning person was not one of them. There was a knock on the door causing Venatrix to groan she was not ready to deal with people for another hour.

"I'll get it" chirped a nine year old Redrun as she ran to get the door as her mother drowned the rest of her tea and prepared herself for gest. Running her fingers through her hair she realized that it was not in its normal braid and looked more like a mangled lion's mane then hair she attacked her hair with a gusto trying to tame the mangled mess that was her hair.

Redrun ran to the door to see an old green purple/pink alien wearing a white and blue robe with writing on the front. Redrun being an alien herself wasn't bothered by this but all she could think was 'what the pits? Why is there a Barney reject at the door?' Of course she had had manners pounded into her head at a young age so she didn't say that out loud so instead "Can I help you?"

The green alien looked at the tall red robot that had answered the door 'a Transformer' his mind supplied him he looked into her optics 'and a young one too if I'm right.' "Hello young one my name is Kami can I speak with Venatrix Allspark pleas?"

"Sure one moment why don't you come in well I go get her" she told him in a child's voice before she started to run down the hall. "Mom there is a green alien named Kami who wants to see you at the door!" she yelled.

This made Kami flinch at the pitch of her voice before what she said processed 'mom?'

There was a clashing of metal and string of low curses as a winged woman with silver braided hair came into his view she had tripped over a bucket someone had lefts in the middle of the floor it was at this time he realized the mess. "Hi sorry about the mess we had a baby dragon loses in the hall, I'm Venatrix pleased to meet you" she said holding out her hand to Kami to shake.

Kami blinked in surprise he knew that Venatrix was a new goddess he just didn't expect her to be so… young looking. Kami shook himself and accepted her hand in greeting "I'm Kami guardian of Earth from the DB dimension I was told that you may be able to help me with a problem that my late brother left for me to clean up." He watched as Venatrix's eyes lit up with recognition at his name and wondered if that was a good or bad thing.

"Let us move this to the living room I feel that this will be a long talk and it is best to do talks such as this in comfort" she said well leading him to a cozy sitting room. "Would you like some water or tea?" she said well gesturing for him to sit

"No thank you" Venatrix sits down across from him waiting for him to speak first "well let's get down to why I am hear you see my dark half was defeated recently and before he faded he created an egg and put all his memories hate and part of his soul into it I would like you to find a way to destroy it without destroying the dragon balls."

Kami knew that what he said was a mistake when he saw the face Venatrix made. Gone was the polite and kind face that greeted him he now say an unchangeable rage that marred her pretty face eyes glowed darkly and fangs were bared in a hiss "you dare…" She hissed at him in anger "you dare come to a Mother of power and a goddess of balance to destroy a baby? An innocent babe that well he is a yami that has done no wrong to you or the world..?" She spoke as if each word was dripped in poison as she stud up abruptly "Jazzy" she calls out to her friend.

"Hey cool kitten what do you need?" Jazzy walks in with a smile on her face until she sees Venatrix and frowns at the anger in her friends eyes. "Venatrix what is wrong" all playfulness that Jazzy normally held was gone she knew that whatever had made her friend mad was no laughing matter.

"I am in need of a spare with the wreckers pleas tend to our guest until I am in a fit stat to talk to him pleas" she said fist clenched in barely controlled rage.

"Go I have things covered hear you do what you need to do." That was all Venatrix need before she ran off to find the wreckers Jazzy turned to the Namek that was sitting on the couch "What the freaking Pits did you say that upset the Allspark so much? I have known Venatrix for as long as I can remember and she normally never loses her temper like she just did." Jazzy flinches as she hears metal hitting metal knowing that the wreckers are getting a work out by a pissed off Venatrix. Kami explains why he was there and what he said to Venatrix; Jazzy flinched again knowing exactly what set Venatrix off. "Kami what do you know of souls and Cybertones beliefs?"

"Not much I am afraid just that the Kia's of my world judge if they go to heaven or hell when people die."

Jazzy grimaced at that "Okay sparks or souls are very sacred in Cybertones culture sometimes a sparkling is born and it's spark splits in two creating another body to hold one half these are called split spark. When Nemo, the Namek you came from, expelled his darker half it caused him to die well you and Piccolo were classed as twin brothers in our culture. Before Venatrix was the Allspark she was a Mortes there family saying is 'omnes generis' which translates to 'Family is all' that is her life motto. When Piccolo senior died, he was dead even if he put a part of himself in his son Piccolo Jr. can never be his father no matter what was intended with his birth he is a baby. So I want you to think at what I have just told you and what you have truly asked Venatrix what you have really just asked her to do."

"Omnes generis" he mumbles under his breath rolling it around in his mind before his eyes widened in shock "Oh shit, no."

Jazzy nods at Kami knowing he was catching on "oh yes you just asked Venatrix to kill your nephew in soul and blood."


	2. Spar

Kami felt like bashing his head in 'how could I have been so stupid not to see what was right in front of me?' he asked himself over and over again. He may have been the guardian of earth for a thousand years but he had missed what was in front of him the fact that he had a brother not just a piece of soul that should have been forgotten and buried. A lot of feeling that he had had over the years were starting to make a lot more senses. He had wanted Piccolo to change but knew it could never happen and sometimes when he saw the pain Piccolo had been in he had felt a protective urge for him. "Crap" he said summing up the mess he was in nicely if he was understanding everything that Jazzy had just told him correctly his Piccolo was gone forever and never coming back.

Piccolo Daimao Junior was a Baby nothing more even if he had his father's memories they could be suppressed until he was old enough to handle them. It was strange to think about it really he had a brother without realizing it and a nephew as well as a family… He had a Family without knowing it on earth and he had destroyed any chance he had to it Venatrix would never allow him to raise a baby he had just asked her to kill and he couldn't take him to the look out to raise him even if he wanted to do so. Family was important to a Namekian just as much as community was and their young were a precious gift to be treasured no matter what. Placing his head in his hands he sighed "I am so stupid why couldn't I have seen what was right in front of me?"

"The fact that you see it now and not when it was too late to fix things will only help you in the future" said Jazzy with a small smile "and for the record you are not stupid just misinformed of certain facts."

"Thank you"

"Now that that is all cleared up lets head off to see if Venny has beat up the wreckers enough to have calmed down some."

# * * * * * * * * #

Meanwhile back with Venatrix

Venatrix Growled as Kup, Hotrod, Drift, Ironhide, Ultra Magnus and Springer surrounded her trying to box her in close quarters so that she could not use her legs a full strength. It was common knowledge that flyers legs were the strongest part of their bodies and she was no exception to the rule. "Wreckers" said Kup in his worn voice "Wreck and Roll" he shouted their battle cry as the charged her. She smiled as she lost herself to the thrill of a good spar with her family. She should have paid more attention to the fight and not her thoughts because she lost her concentration for a second and Springer managed to pin her to the ground.

"You should pay more attention V looks like it will cost you this round" sneered Springer as he leered in Venatrix is face.

Venatrix gave him an eat shit grin "Springer what have I told you about getting cocky like this" she said before giving him a vicious head but to the face. This surprised the triple changer enough for him to loosen his hold on her Venatrix used this to her advantage by wiggling out of his hold enough to kick him in the chest at full strength. This sent him flying into Kup knocking them both out; Magnus grinned, he had warned Springer that it was a bad idea to pin her and he had gotten too cocky so served him right. Though he should have been paying more attention to the Allspark because she whipped out her legs and took his out from under him before she stomped on his head knocking him out "three down three to go." She grinned at them only for Drift to seam to trip over air and knock himself out when he hits the ground. "Okay three and a half down we will say I hit him in the head shall we?" she said doing the closest thing she could to an anima sweat drop that she could in real life.

The other two nodded "Ya well go with that" said Hotrod after all it wouldn't do to have a Wrecker like Drift be known to be defeated by his own stupidity. It was better to say the Allspark did it and not the floor even if it was not the truth. He watched as Venatrix used her speed to knock out Ironhide with an elbow to the base of his helm "Looks like it's just you and me Ven-Ven."

"Yes now come and get me." Kami and Jazzy walked in to see the flash of metal fist fly as Venatrix and Hotrod went all out blocking, dogging, kicking, and punching each trying to outdo the other the rest of the Wreckers came too and watched as their youngest went toe to toe with the Allspark and was keeping up. Finally Venatrix noticed Jazzy and Kami and looked over at them Hotrod took full advantage of her distraction and kicked her in the face sending her sailing out of the fighting ring. Venatrix slowly got up and wiped away the energon that trickled down her face and smiled "holly Primes Hotrod I never thought that you would win great match you won. You even managed to get me to bleed I'm so proud of you Roddy you did so well." Hotrod smiled at Venatrix as she was not mad at all for losing and he was the last one standing so bragging rights were his. Venatrix rolled her eyes know just what he was thinking she changed back to her smaller form and looked at Kami.

"I am sorry I didn't understand what was truly happening pleas I need your help to set things right."

"Kami" Venatrix said in a dark voice eyes hidden by her bangs, Kami shifted uncomfortably, "I thought you would never ask" she smiled showing the joy in her eyes. "You see I have seen one of the possible futures for your home and Piccolo has always fascinated me if you had not come to me I would have found a way to help him eventually."

Now that surprised Kami greatly because even he couldn't see Piccolo's future "What did you have in mind?"

Venatrix smiled even wider she was going to get Piccolo and he would do well in her family there was no doubt in her mind about that. "First…"

To be continued…..


	3. The Egg

Venatrix smirked as she watched the two aliens fight there blows shaking the earth with their power and destroying the land around them. 'Soon' she thought 'soon you will have a life worth living young one you will not grow up alone this time.' She watches as king Piccolo takes the fetal blow to the chest purple blood and other bodily fluids rad down his chest. She had to reset the urge to roll her eyes 'what is it with evil guys and their monolog I mean come on just shut up and die already you shit head no one wants to lesson to you speak' she thought as the familiar seen played out. King Piccolo's neck muscles begun to ripple and bulge as created an egg his final son and legacy to take his revenge for his death. Venatrix's nose scrunched up in disgust at this yes children were to continue their parent's legacy in a way but Daimao went about it the wrong way. Piccolo was already full grown after two years of life the memory thing Venatrix could live with there were several species that she knew that had DNA memory they could be suppressed with time and training the unnatural growth was a big no, no in her book. "Aft" she murmured under her breath as he spit up the egg sending it flying to god knew where. Venatrix waited until she knew that Daimao's eye sight was gone and shot up catching the egg as it headed to a mountain river letting her energies seep into it to slow the growth process down until she could do so permanently.

She looked over to see Daimao explode thinking that his final act of revenge had gone off without a hitch Venatrix smirked 'serves him right aft face shit head you shouldn't have done this to your son and now he is mine to raise if he takes revenge it will be his chose not some memory that he shouldn't have.' She thought as she took off to the portal home knowing that an old couple would now still have a home at the end of the day and she would have her first child that she would raise from birth up. Venatrix didn't even have that luxury with her daughter Redrun no matter how she wished it wasn't so Piccolo Jr would be the only one of her children that could clam so. It would be a learning experience for her and Kami; she may have given birth to over three hundred sparklings to date but she never raised them as that was the job of their sires not the Allspark. 'Thank Primus for that' she thought as she passed through the portal cradling the egg as she existed the portal in front of Kami and smiled. "Hey Kami did you get the potion ready for me?"

"Yes we did all it needs is three drops of your blood and for the egg to lay in it for an hour."

"Good are you sure you're okay with this Kami I mean he is your nephew."

"Yes you will take good care of him I couldn't ask for a better mother for him then you and that blood adoption potion will slow down his ageing greatly so instead of him having the body of a twenty year old in three years' time he will be in the body of a twelve year old after that he will age normally."

"You know that when he reaches the physical age of twelve he will regain his genetic memories? He may want to take revenge on his sire if for no other fact that his is family I will be teaching him in the ways of my family and you know what family means to me."

"Omnes generis yes Jazzy told me about that and is it really a bad thing? You can place a blood rune on him so he can temporarily have his older body when and if he fights he can have a life and stick to the original time line."

"We'll see what Piccolo wants thought I do like your idea we also have to keep in mind of his wants and needs not just the needs of your world he helped out enough in the original time line this time it is his life to do as he pleases." Kami nods in agreement "Good let's get this show on the road the sooner we get him in the potion the sooner his ageing will slow down to one year for every three months instead of one year for every month and a half. I want my son to age normally but seeing as that's not going to happen I would prefer him to be twelve in four years and not twenty four Thank you Very Much."

Kami Chuckled at Venatrix's antics "I understand" he says as she lays the egg in the potion along with three drops of her blood.

"No I don't think you do you see Piccolo Jr is no my son that makes you a brother in law and a step Uncle to all my other children. Do you think that you can handle that Mr. Namekian?" she said with a wide grin.

This statement shocked the older Namekian for a moment before, he to smiled, it had been a long time since he had had a family bond to anyone this lack of family would have driven a weaker Namekian insane. "I would like that Venatrix I would like that very much."

"Welcome to the Family Kami and I am glad that you saw sense before I had to do this behind your back and set thinks right for you nephew."

It was around this time that Bakura was chasing the Weasley twins around because they had dyed his hair Neon Pink Jazzy was behind them screaming that color must die Kami blinked once. "Well this will be just like when I was a little kid back on Namek Thank you Venatrix I hope that someday I can prove that I am worthy of the tile family member."

'Oh Kami you will be soon along with Piccolo and the others' thought Venatrix as she looked at the old Namekian. He had no idea what he was getting into but he would know soon enough Family was crazy, chaotic, happy, joyful, sadness and love you never really could ever be ready for it but it was worth it in the end.


	4. Q in Family life

Nearly four years have passed sense the day Piccolo had hatched from his egg and the so called Demon of NEST was born; or as Venatrix liked to put it her personal devil was created. If you asked Venatrix why she called him that she would say "Well Jazzy is my angle as a goddess of balance wouldn't I need the devil to?" Most left her alone after a response like that, though it was mostly due to the fact that she said it with pride that scared them.

The blood adoption has some unexpected side effects on the infant Namekian; he nearly gave Kami a heart attack when he first hatched and opened a pair of blood red eyes; a normal Namekian's eyes are black or brown even Piccolo senior was black eyed. Turns out that the powers that be decided that sense Piccolo was adopted by balance he would be a yami destined for a Hikari to bad for Piccolo that his Hikari, Gohan, would not be born for eight years from his birth. If not for Venatrix and the rest of his adopted brothers that would have driven Piccolo into insanity a yami could never truly live without his Hikari just as a Hikari couldn't live without his yami they need each other to balance out.

This imbalance was the reason why Piccolo was a little more violent with his pranks around NEST then the other yamis though this was with the nonfamily members. He even nearly killed one of the solders that insulted his big sister with his prank. Though the ones on his family were a hoot, if you were not the target that is; and let's not forget that Uncle Kami got the most pranks of the family (Kami blamed that on Piccolo Senior suppressed memories); heck even the Weasley twins were in awe of his pranks. This is how the morning of Piccolo's fourth birthday started a prank on his family.

# * * * * * * * * * #

It was a quiet morning at NEST it was in the early hours of the day so most people were still asleep. Redrun was one of the few of the only people up at the time she, unlike her mother, was a morning person up even before her favorite Aunt Jazzy was up most days. She was enjoying the quiet and reading a data pad when she heard a faint giggle she looked down from her story to see her little brother running behind the couch to hide. "What are you up to now Lolo?"

The young boy scrunched up his noise in protest "Don't call me Lolo" he snapped at his sister then grinned "I decided that Aunt Z and Mom need a new hair dew and they well find it out In 5,4,3,2,1…"

There was a second of silence before the quiet of NEST was shattered with two angry female yelling in skink "PICCOLO…!" waking everyone from there slumber.

"Uh-oh I may have over done it, got to run, see you later Red."

"Good luck Lolo I hope Mom catches you first I wouldn't want Jazzy to get you if she is this mad" said Redrun as she watched her younger brother run to find a good hiding place. Redrun shakes her head at her brother's antics and goes back to reading her story. Venatrix burst in the room eyes ablaze with amusement and annoyance Redrun takes one look at her mother and burst out laughing. Venatrix's silver hair had been dyed a neon green now that in its self wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that every inch of skin had been dyed orange and her eyes and mouth were colored black . "You look like a jack o' lantern Mom" she managed to gasp out between bouts of laughter.

Venatrix snorted "of course Piccolo had to be hatched two days before Halloween" she mumbled under her breath as she glared at her daughter. Then she perked up "if you think this is good you should see Jazzy" she grinned.

Redrun catching the look gasped "he didn't"

"Oh yes he did" she said with an evil grin Redrun seemed to pale in fear for her brother.

"PICCOLO DAIMAO-ALLSPARK JUNIOR YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU; DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME PICCOLO!" yelled a very angry Jazzy in a voice that seemed to shake the ground. Redrun looked to see Jazzy her hair dyed the only color her Aunt hated Neon Pink and not only was her hair neon pink it was so bright that it seemed to glow along with emerald green skin. "Where is that brat when I get my hands on him he is so going to get it" she growled in a very un-Jazzy like fashion.

Venatrix shakes her head "Jazzy we both know that when we catch him once you see his eyes you won't do anything."

Jazzy snorts "like your any better I mean he is your baby."

Venatrix sighed knowing that she was right "Piccolo is special to all of us he is the first natural born Yami of my family and the only child I raised from day one even Red was a day old when I got her."

"Ya little squirt grows on you don't they"

"Yes he did; my little Devil I love him to bits come on Jazzy let's get cleaned up then find him everyone will be up soon" she said giving a big yawn as she and Jazzy walk out of the room leaving Redrun to find her wayward brother.

"So it's the big remembrances day do you think that he will avenge his father?"

"With his training and the way I raised him? Yes I believe that he will try Kami still has a life bond with him so the time line will continue like the original until Piccolo meets his Hikari."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"The truth Piccolo is my son no matter what he decides if he seeks Revenge for his father I will support him if he does not then I will take his place as the villain until he is need."

"You know that if he goes for revenge he will not remember us for four years and live on his own with only hate" Jazzy said in a nonchalant way.

"I know but it is his choices I will not deny him his right to avenge his family it is our way our family motto Family is all, Omnes Genies."

Jazzy sighed "I know Venny that is why I asked we won't see him for four months yet for him it will be four years. It will be hell for us I mean he is the baby of the family and now he is physically twelve and he may be leaving us soon."

"Ya I just hope that we all gave him enough training he knows Demon style, Metallico, both of our personal styles feather stone and Quick flight but Goku has six years more experience of fighting to the death; Pic has none and he will have a week to adjust to his new body height and mass."

"Hey he is an Allspark brat I don't know anyone determined than the Allspark family if anyone could survive this it will be one of our own got that Venny-v? I may not like this just as you do but I have faith that he will be fine in the end I mean look at us we got pranked so badly what if this was poison and not paint we would have died being none the wiser as to what happened."

"That would be just fine if he was a ninja Jazzy he is a fighter a warrior with honor ninja ways will not work well for him." She stops seeing Ironhide sleeping in this alt mode in the large hanger and blinks in surprise "then again it's good for a laugh." She burst out laughing Piccolo had painted Ironhide Purple and Green with the words Barney's reject double.

"That is great I won't kill him now Ironhide will do it for me" said Jazzy laughing so hard that she starts to cry. Venatrix burst into real tears time stopped for no one she knew that Piccolo would be gone by the end of the week because that was just the way he was. Piccolo need to go the pull of his unborn Hikari was pulling him to the birth world of his father and no matter how much time passed she would not be ready to let her little green baby go. Jazzy hugged Venatrix rubbing her back in a comforting motion "Shhhh don't cry Venny-V you didn't raise a wet nose kid like that Chi-Banshee did. Pic is strong and he can handle those four years alone just like you did for a hundred years repairing Cybertron on your own. I may not like it heck none of the family likes it even Kami is against it but we will all play are part as we must when the time comes only this time after all he is your son just like Red is your daughter and look at her now a Teen who can Kick aft."

Venatrix chuckled a little 'what would I do without you Z?"

"Oh I don't know die in a hole?"

"Ya maybe thank you" They both look up when they hear a little giggle.

"PICCOLO…!"


	5. B-day number 4

"Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Piccolo, happy birth day to yoooou!" Piccolo smiled as his family sang to him there was a cake in front of him and four candles burning on top, a cup of African red tea with honey was placed besides him to drink. "Now blow out the candles and make a wish little Picky" said Redrun.

"Don't call me Picky sissy" said Piccolo before blowing out the candles.

Everyone cheered for him as he blew out the candles "Hey Piccolo how does it feel to be four years old" asked Lennox.

"Good it's great that you and the others came I don't get to see the original NEST crew often Uncle Will" Lennox smiled and rubbed the top of Piccolo's head. "Hey stop that" Piccolo smacked the offending hand away from his head this cause a few chuckles from the observers. "Hey what are you doing? Dig into the cake so I can open my presents" he joked to his family as they laughed and dug into their cake.

Piccolo grinned before taking a sip of his tea it was a rare treat for him to have tea with honey in it due to the fact that if he had too much it would make him really hyper; but he liked the taste anyway. A pair of thin strong arms wrapped around his waist before the person kissed hi forehead "Happy birthday my son, love you."

"Love you too Mama what is wrong?"

"What makes you seam something is wrong Pic?"

"You feel sad"

"I will tell you after the party ok Pic? It's nothing that cannot wait for later and it's your day don't worry over little old me."

"You're not little old anything you're my Mom and I love you so don't pull that line if something is bothering you then it bothers me"

Venatrix smiled and rubbed Piccolo's head "It can wait until tonight I was going to tell you anyways now go open presents I made yours when I had alone time." Piccolo grinned Venatrix was given an hour everyday where no one would bother her at all if you did well hope you have a will ready. Venatrix cherished that hour and for her to make Piccolo his gift on her free time meant the world to Piccolo.

"Really that's so cool" he said red eyes shining with excitement as he ran to open his presents. Venatrix grinned as she watched him open some sharp shiny objects that could cause pain from his fellow yamis. He got a paint blaster from Ironhide for when he and the others played paint ball the yamis got him sharp shinny weapons like knives and a dart board to play with. The Hikaris gave him a whole bunch of healing herbs as well as a first aid kit, the Wizards of NEST gave him a bottomless mole skin pouch that he could place everything in (Piccolo put that on his hip and put his gifts into it). He opened various other gifts from his extended family all of them would be of use at some point and time in his life finally he can to his last presents form Jazzy and Venatrix.

He looked at his mother excitedly "Go on open it."

Eagerly he tore into the paper inside was a pair of black fingerless gloves and two four feet swords made of an unearthing metal they seemed to glow shimmered in a slivery blue light with green chines dragons on each handle "cool."

"The glove are made of my hair they will be soft as silk until they hit something once they hit something they well be harder than steel for four seconds so if you hit someone it will hurt them. The swords are harder than diamonds and can cut through anything on the physical planes along with most in the astral planes."

"Cool, why are the swords so big Mama?"

"They are for when you are an adult I have a smaller pair in my room that you can use for training I hope you like them they are a cross between a chines doe, a saber and a choku-to and I used parts of my own armor to make it for you."

"Thanks Mama you are the best can we spar so I can test my new gloves out?"

"All right, everyone to the training room."

"Alright yah!" he yells in excitement before running to the training room putting his gloves on and trying to shove his swords into the mole skin bag as he ran. He nearly tripped over a shoe that someone had left on the floor in his hast to get to the training room.

"Slow down you goof ball" Yells Jazzy after her nephew as he nearly trips again this time on his own feet.

Venatrix chuckled and shakes her head "Kids no patients what so ever."

"Yep that sounds like someone else I use to know hey Ven-Ven?"

"Oh shut it" she said before giving Jazzy a light push to the side.

"Hey cool cat no hating on the Jazzster!" Venatrix just snorts and heads off to spar with her son Jazzy just shrugs her shoulders and runs into the training room "HI SCREMER" she shrieked in joy.

"Really Jazzy how many times must I tell you not to call me that" The said mech rolled his optics he was long use to Jazzy's strange insistences to call him things like screamer.

"Aw come on Starscream I know you love me"

"Like the Cosmic Rust what are you doing here I thought you were all celebrating the Demon Prices' Birthday?"

"Hi Uncle Starscream! We are Mom just gave me some new shinny toys to test out what are you in here for?" yelled Piccolo to his favorite Decepticon.

Starscream pointed to the observatory to revile eight seekerlits "training for them I was showing them the proper form for a warrior Seeker."

"Maybe we can help Ma could show them our personal styles then they can work out what will work for them. Mama; will you start for us?"

"You got it" Venatrix crouched into her stance legs coiled to strike hands in a boxing like position along with her arms slightly twisted inward well her elbow were too high leaving her gut exposed for attack. "This is the stances for Quick flight; see how I expose my gut? This is to draw my appoint in to attack first when he comes I use my legs to move quickly as a flyer I have stronger legs then a grounder type so I can doge them faster and take them down well they are unbalanced. Jazzy you're up!"

Jazzy placed one foot behind her with her legs spread apart giving her a steady basis arms almost like Venatrix's in her stances only differences was that her gut was protected leaving no openings in her defenses "Unlike Venny's style Feather stone is where you find a spot as stick to it I am a grounder type so this works fine for me once I plant my feet I give no quarter and deliver quick hits hence its name still like stone yet I give as many quick light hits as I can wearing my appoint down. Pic you're up!"

Venatrix grinned with a look of smug pried on her face as Piccolo explained the finer points of Demon style she decided to shake things up an attacked Piccolo once he was in his stances. Their blows sent visible shock waves throughout the training room knocking a few of the observers over Venatrix flinched as the gloves gave her more damaging blows than usual. They broke apart for a second "Piccolo warm ups over now let's show the younglings a real fight" yelled Venatrix as her teeth and nails grew and sharpened with a battle cry she charged claw slicing at Piccolo's face. Piccolo dogged knowing that his mother's claws could tear though diamonds like butter he used his own claws to get a strike onto her gut just getting a flesh wound in before having to retreat. By the time the fight was done there were claw marks and damage all over the training room and quite a few on each fighter Venatrix looking the worst. "Enough I yelled"

"You held back Ma" said Piccolo in an amused tone smirking at his mother.

"So what if I did you still did a good job"

"One of these days I will beat you at your full strength"  
"Just keep telling yourself that squirt" she said tussling his antennas.

"Stop that" he said swatting her hand away

"Come to the doc bot we go."

Piccolo groaned knowing there was no way around this "I hate you."

"I love you too Piccolo; love you too."


End file.
